Poke-humans
by DemonicPresence
Summary: This isn't about crossing humans and Pokemon it's just if Pokemon were human/elf/magical human looking creatures. Specifically about Xerneas learning who she is by meeting Yveltal and her journey to becoming a full legend. I do not own Pokemon.
1. chapter 1

Not some weird shit about kids with them! All the Pokemon are mostly human but with quirks and characteristics that make them the Pokemon we love today. A woman known as X meets a man who calls himself Y who seems to know more about her than he's letting on. Growing up in a small village she knows nothing of the world and she has a feeling he wants to keep it that way.

A/N: so I am wanting to also make a Tumblr page with art for the characters. I will create it then post a link for everyone to view pictures and even submit their own ideas cuz I plan on having more than one of almost all Pokemon but the legends. And please review!

She was born in a small village where little knowledge was spread of the outside world. When she came into the world she was already a young girl, maybe five years old. Most assume she had been born from a mother and father, same as everyone else, however it was evident they were gone. Though when prompted the girl just offered a confused look and shook her head, claiming she never knew of such people. They asked for her name and she said all she knew was it started with X so that was her name.

The people decided to take her in as their own and she grew to be apart of the village. Having a home when someone had an extra room, and having friends to play with. She never knew she was different until at 8 years old her antlers grew large enough to be noticed. The others tried to play it off but no one had antlers at her age, no deerling did and even the young stantlers only had buds. The adults could pretend but she and all the other children knew something was different. By the time she was seventeen that rack had grown beyond the size of any male in the village. Even the largest Sawsbuck did not beat her. Yet her head bore no extraordinary weight. For her it was as if she had a feather on her head. By then none of the males wanted her, her beauty was immense but it was an insult to have a rack smaller than your mates.

Recognizing her attempts of mating would be futile she put her efforts elsewhere and began caring for the towns garden. She soon made a name for herself as the towns florist and physician and was even given a home of her own that was suitable for her rack and she found a happiness in her loneliness. She didn't even notice that by 21 she had stopped aging altogether.

She was out in her garden one day just sifting through the flowers when a man in red appeared from the surrounding forest. She'd be a fool not to admit the very sight of him frightened her. The man seemed to embody a darkness reminiscent of death, and she took note of the man seeming to hover about as if fearful he might destroythe grass with the lightest touch of his feet. He had black eyes and red hair. His outfit bore the two colors as well in a fashion she had not seen before and a mask over his face. He was gorgeous to her, rivaling the best her village could offer 10-1.

He saw her and the first thing he noticed was her enormous antlers. He had to wonder how could she bear the weight of that rack? But he shook the thoughts from his head and moved towards her slowly. If this was the girl he must be careful for she could warp him with a flick of her wrist. She couldn't kill him just like he couldn't kill her, but they were meant to be rivals from the very moment they came into existence. She stood as he was just a few feet from her. He stopped within the appropriate distance for any social purposes but said nothing as he was unsure how to breech the topic of their rivalry.

When the silence was too much for her to bear she surprised him with an open smile and said, "greetings sir. I am X. Is there something I can do for a weary traveller such as yourself?" Although she didn't think him weary as he didn't touch the ground.

He stared at her looking for any sign that this innocence was a lie. She couldn't be unaware of who she even is. Truly she must know that she is of a much higher power than that of any of these puny creatures in this worthless village of hers.

Could she?

So he decided to test her knowledge by playing along. "My name is Y, and I am looking for a person who has never belonged to this place since they came. Do you know of anyone with no family to speak of or so different they could be plucked from the crowd."

"Yes I do sir. That would be myself, by my antlers alone no doubt you would find me. And I only know these people as my family, but never have I had any relatives to name. What is your business with me?" she replies.

A/N: so cant go into details as to why its short or anything but i can tomorrow. my friend just suggestrd i write it so i could sleep. anyway tell me what you think! as i said a fan art page will be post cuz i suck at descriptions of characters. though im not much better at drawing people so well see. night!


	2. chapter 2

A/N: so nothing yet, but i guess thats fine. Sometimed it takes more than one chapter to pull through. Anyway, there is more to this than I let on, just in my haste I wrote randomly and didnt stop to think about the scenery and that what I'm thinking will definitely be more elaborate than what I've written, so I'm going to try harder and be more careful.

The look in the young woman's eyes answered Y's question. She truly wasn't aware of her identity. He drew his two perfect brows together in confusion and let out a frustrated sigh. "This is very new to me. No one has ever not known before, not even thosethose newbies Solgaleo and Lunala," he mumbled to himself.

X tilted her head ever so slightly and a few strands of black hair fell across her beautifully confused face. "What are you talking about? Who is Solgalileo and Lu-nala?" she asked, ungracefully butchering the names of the two legends.

He looked at her and his face became as cold as steel as his denial came back with more fire than before. He grabbed her arms tightly without thinking. A dark miss began to emanate from his body and that same darkness seemed to cloud his eyes over as X stared fearfully into them. "Tell me-" he said as she said "that hurts-" "why are you pretending-" "stop it-" she began pulling but to no avail "why the hell are you acting so clueless?" "STOP!" She yelled as a brilliant light sprang forth blinding him and causing him to let go as he quickly falters back, still hovering above the ground. He took several moments to compose himself before finding his voice.

In a much calmer tone he asks, "what was that?"

"My dazzling gleam. I can project the light of my aura to the eyes to force anyone to back off if I feel threatened," truth be told I never learned any offensive moves otherwise. I knew the abilities, but never learned them seeing I was better off just defending myself.

"I've never seen it so bright," he admitted softly to himself. He looked at her wearily and shook his head. "You really don't understand do you?" he finally asked.

"Understand what?" she aasked.

"That you are a legend, an Angel of Arceous himself," he said in response.

She stared at him in utter shock. She wanted to deny it, but something inside her told her this much was true. It explained every little hole in her life. Her lack of parents and her antlers, well, more so their size. With this information sinking into her skin she looked at him with a full resolve.

"What is it to you that I am? What do I mean to you?" She asked as strongly as he expected of the legend Xerneas.

He sighed bubut then a thought struck him. He could play this off, make her turn dark and give Giratina the power of life. The power for which this woman held inside her. So he turned a sweet smile on and offered a hand.

"Let me apologize for earlier miss, I was disoriented about your lack of memory. I am also a legend belonging to Arceous, Y. I'm you're counterpart," He said as she cautiously shook his hand.

Somethung in her told her not to trust him, but X had an uncanny ability to learn the truth about a person no matter what consequences may come in the process. The part she decided to listen to was the one telling her she might get to learn the truth about herself. She needed to know who she was or she would stay lonely in this village for eternity, as she would have eventually figured out in another year or two that she wasn't going to live the same mortal life as her village does.

"Alright, I appreciate your apology. All is forgiven in that regards. Now truly is there anything I can do for you?" she asked him curiously, certainly he had a reason for seeking her out.

"I have been trying to find you so I can bring you home. I now see you have made a home here, but you're still not safe alone. The legends on Giratinas side might find you and then your power would be hers and being that you embody life itself you must never fall into her claws," he said very carefully.

She looked into his impossibly deep, onyx eyes. She could see the mischief in his eyes, but mischief doesn't always mean he's evil. She knew many guys with the same look in their eyes as this. She nodded slowly accepting his words as true. Before she could say anything the village leader and his heir, two men from the sawsbuck clan and bearing the second and third largest rack, all of which are after her, the two came rushing forward with concern plastered on their face. Despite her difference she was still respected by the villagers, and even desired highly but rejected by her antlers. She looked back at Y but realized he was gone and she looked around in confusion.

"My lady, is everything alright? We heard your shout," said the elder.

She offers the two a kind smile which in turn made relief flood their features and a smile break across their face. "No I am fine. I was just frightened by the tiny Ledyba flying out of my flowers," I replied.

"And the gleam?" his son inquired.

"Automatic response, we all accidentally discharge when scared. It frightened the other Ledybas as well, so no more surprises for today," she replied.

They nodded, accepting this as true. This was her first lie, she had never needed to do it before but she needed to know why he hid before she told the others of his presence. She scanned the area but couldn't see where he might have gone. She noted a dark area by her home ththat just seemed too thick for this late in the evening.

They noticed this and began to look themselves before returning to her. "My lady?"

She returned her smile to them, " I apologize I was just wondering about the young Swablu I have in my care at the moment," she lied once again.

Again the pair nodded their head. "Then let us be on our way, but should you find yourself in need of assistance please find one of us," the younger one said. She gices a polite yes and bows as they leave.

Having watched the exchange, Y, now visible, was leaned up against her house with obvious disdain at the respect she received. "Well, you built quite the empire for yourself. An entire village under your command," he said.

She was startled as he was seemingly invisible to her and she had not noticed his reappearance. "Yes, well not quite. Even with all the respect I am still looked down on for my antlers. No woman should have the largest in their village," she said with a sad look on her face.

He tsked, good legend problems. "Listen to me when I say those regulations don't matter. Dont let them say anything about you like that. Otherwise ypu are giving them the power over your life," he said.

"Anyway, why did you hide," she said wanting to change the subject.

"I was once bad and I know a few places don't recognize us but small villages such as this typically follow their religion to the very last letter. Some do not accept my having changed as the truth, I would rather avoid any trouble," he said dismissively.

She nodded, "well do you need a place to stay? I assume if we stay here you wull need one and I have a spare room."

He nodded, "Alright." Then as if just noticing its presence he took in the large, easily mansion size, light grey house. "Two bedroom?" he said confused.

"Yeah I need space for these," she pointed to her antlers making his mouth form a silent o. They walked up to the house and she opened the large door and led him into her living area.

A/N: not the best ending but i want to get some art done, I plan on designing her house as well for you simmers. post links later. please review and thanks for those who have read it!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: ok so truth be told I havent done the art, but gettibg there! just not tonight. still gotta make the page for it and thanks to my 2 followers! glad to have you! sorry my message isnt better but im not good with words like that. but please tell me how im doing, and you can pm me i think i have that turned on, if not then please just let me know in the review, ill fix it tomorrow. the point of pming me is sometimes my idea box is broken and i cant think of ideas so just suggest things please and thank you so much.

Upon entering the living room Y sees she has a very simple taste. Probably because she was raised by many people so she didn't develop the same likes children develop from their guardians. She had a small, white couch with one black chair that was clearly hand-made but not in the bad way. There was a small wooden coffee table jn thd middle accented with a clear vase and a single purple rose. Her decor consisted of a few paintings she did herself, she signed the bottom cirner with an X that had two hearts.

"Youre good, how long you been painting?" he asked her as she disappears into what he assumed was a kitchen.

"I have been since I was 6. I started just finger painting like any other kid but I've always had a flare for creation," she says while she shuffles around then comes out as she finishes her sentence.

He nodded, "naturally. Young legends typically show much prowess in anything related to their own power." Y found a place on the wall to perch where he wouldnt disturb her decor and leaned back. X realized then that he was actually touching the ground which sparked her curiousity.

"Why do you hover outside?" she asked as she set a tray of tea on the coffee table and offered to pour him a cup but being who he was he wasn't one to take something that might make hin question his manhood.

She leans back with a cup of tea and saucer and patiently waits for him to answer her question. "Well, I am your opposite, which is death. I try not to kill things and tend not to but when I am stressed I suck the life out of things I am touching. Except you. You can replace it as quickly as I can take it from you," he responded.

She considers this then nods. She takes several long minutes where she did nothing but sip her tea. All the while he watched and admired her. He didn't think she would be so gorgeous. Staring at her now he realized how tight his pants were becoming so he looked away.

"Would you like to see your room?" she offered as she finished her tea and began to clean up hertray.

"If you don't mind. I have travelled a long ways and I am exhausted," he said as he pushed himself off the wallwall.

She nods as if knowing this much already. She takes her tea tray back in the kitchen where he can hear running water before she exits after drying her hands. She leads him to a hall way to the right of the living room and quickly stops at the first room to the left. "There's a bathroom across the hall if you need it," she said then pointed to a room next to his, "and that is my room if you need me. Please knock and wait for me to answer."

He nodded, "of coursecourse. Thank you and good night."

"You too sir," she smiled then disappeared in her room.

Y watched her door for a second or two before going into the spare room. He looked around not expecting much and wasn't even surprised. Everything in the room was hand made by the villagers he assumed because he wasn't sure if he liked the idea of being near a woman who knew how to use a knife so well.

The blanket was hand stitched and a deep shade of red with matching pillow cases. He thought the color choice was strange but shook it off as he strips to his boxers then lays down on the bed and pulls the cover over himself. He fell into a deep sleep not long after.

In the morning he awoke to the light shining on his perfect face. He sighed and got up so he could get dressed again. He put on his black pants first followed by his red shirt and black and red trench coat. He walked out of the room and shut the door behind him as he did. He went into the living room but didn't see X anywhere. He could smell something in the kitchen so he went in to investigate.

The kitchen had one 3 foot walk way and was no more than 6 feet long, give or take. On the right was the fridge and several counters. Cabinets lined both sides and everything was brown except for the walls and the fridge both of which were white. He scanned the counters and realized she had laid out a small breakfast of eggs and bacon.

He went to her living room since he didn'tsee a dining room and ate carefully so he didn't make a mess. When he was finished he brought the plate back to the kitchen and washed it in the sink. He figured out where her dishes were so he could put it away. Then he went outside to look for her. Now he wasn't about to go into town just to find this girl just so no one discovers he's here. Those two guys he saw yesterday seemed to be a bit religious even if this entire village was not, they gave him this vibe.

As soon as he came outside he found her in the garden again picking through what he thought was flower bushes. Once he got closer he realized they were actually berry bushes but they were only just budding. He watched her curiously as she tended to the plants one at a time. She even sang a light tune to herself as she worked.

X was curious if Y was awake so she decided to take a break just at that moment. As she finished with the plant she stood and started walking as she was turning around and smacked into his chest which shocked Y but he was able to catch her before she fell to the ground.

A/N: still developing my direction but i havent uploaded in what 2 days? so i figured it was due and luckily i was already writing this chapter. so reviews please and suggestions are still accepted!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: sorry been busy with prepping for my second year of college and just started at my new job. I did my best to get this out as quick as possible.

Y instinctively pulled X to his chest. His left hand held her right while the other two were pressed together against his chest. He looked down at her with a look of surprise and for the first time he realized just how short she was to him, her antlers really were deceiving.

"Are you alright?" he asked softly as she begins to tilt her head up at him.

When she did he had a close up of her beautiful, almond shaped eyes that were a deep shade of blue. Her heart shaped face and small nose made her even more innocent looking than he realized and she was the most breath taking woman he had ever laid eyes on.

At the same time, X stared into his incredibly dark pools, trying to understand what this man waswas thinking. Usually in these awkward situations she can tell the male is flustered or agitated, maybe even amused. But all she understood was he was surprised. Outside of that she could only assume he might be irritated. Then his expression changed, became darker as he gently pushed her back to put some distance between them. Why she didn't know but she wanted to.

"I am fine, just didn't expect you to be right behind me," X replied softly.

"Dont worry about it, it was an accident," he said.

"Anyway, did you sleep well?" she asked with a kind hearted smile.

He nodded but didn't look at her. He could feel his hard heart melt at her innocence. He looked at her after a moment as one cant deny looking at something beautiful. Then he said, "so you wanted to learn about offensive moves right?"

"Yeah, I feel it would be useful," she said and he nodded.

"What can you do at present?" he asked.

"Let's see," she began listing on her fingers her four moves, "dazzling gleam, grass knot, healing pulse, and moonblast."

"Well, Im not sure of how helpful I can be since I can only use dark moves or certain others but i do know of strong moves and how to teach them, just depends on you," he said.

"Like what?" she inquired.

"Flamethrower, geomancy, close combat, flash cannon, outrage to name a few," he said. "Honestly outrage can be learned by accident through a heat of the moment rage, it happens a lot."

"I can't imagine why," she deadpanned.

He shook his head, "anyway you seem to have your moves chosen for a reason."

she nodded, "I like useful moves. I have a strong desire to protect and care for people and all living things."

"So you're a gentle nature," he mumbled. "So a move like protect would do you well," he added.

"I think so," she said.

"Well it does have its uses but you're better off learning it from someone who has it, I haven't seen someone trying to learn it before so wouldn't know how to help ypu," he crossed his arms as he got lost in thought.

She tilts her head and her hair gently falls across her face. "It's fine, you and I are opposites, it makes sense," she said.

He was still silent for a moment so she asked, "what are your moves?"

"Mine?" he asked in surprise. "I prefer oblivion wing, on the right person it ends it fairly quick. But I also have fly, phantom force, and focus blast. I use fly a lot so I don't kill everything if I'm wantig to use less energy," he said and currently he was focused well enough to not need to use it.

She nodded, "very tactiful of you."

He smiled and ran his hand through his hair. "Anything to end it fast," he replied.

She sighed at the show of cockiness. She began walking towards an odd grove of trees which confused him. She looked over her shoulder at him, "I have to finish my chores around here if you're interested in helping."

He was surprised, not for the first time that day, but agreed to help her. She had baskets ready so they could harvest the fruit from the trees and she even showed him how sort them. Apparently she liked to keep them all in separate, color coated baskets. Basically if its blue it goes in the blue and red goes in the red, which was more brownish but he wasn't about to argue with her. He helped her carefully as he was afraid he would kill the plants altogether.

She encouraged him the entire time and even reassured him she wouldn't be angry should he accidentally kill the tree. She had to replant them often so it was bound to happen that the tree die. Y couldn't believe how accepting someone could be of his naturally destructive nature, one for which he has no real control of.

A/N: I wanted to give more of a look into just how shes going to change him in the future. maybe even give some hints about his past. Sorry its short donr forget to review!


End file.
